What Happens In Vegas
by Guardian of Hope
Summary: Stays in Vegas TomKim Post DT
1. Alcohol

A\N: This is a funny little story that I made up, hoping to get some interested reviewers. Also, I don't remember who wrote it, but the leather pants and handcuffs came from a Dino Thunder story that just stuck in my brain, and the tomato juice came from a different one. For those who _don't_ know 'drunk'n'dial' is when a stupid drunk gets the brilliant idea to call someone, usually an ex, and make somewhat lude suggestions.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers, if I did, some of the Rangers would still be in spandex and Tommy would never have lost Kim to a "Dear John" letter.

* * *

Tommy yawned as he stepped into his room at the Bellagio; it had been a long trip, what with the screaming baby one row up and the six year old in the seat next to him with an unhealthy fascination for underwear. At least Anton had funded his little trip, a small part of what he was doing to make up for trying to kill Tommy multiple times since they had begun work on the island. Between the suite and the back pay that Anton insisted he owed Tommy, Tommy was feeling a little more energetic than he normally would after the flight from Hades. He made himself a drink from the mini-bar in the room and considered his options. Finally, he changed from his slightly casual khakis and black shirt into more formal black dress pants and a dark green button down. Thusly dressed, he decided to see about eating something and maybe take a chance at the slots. After another drink, of course. 

-----------------------------------------

Kimberly felt like dancing, she had finally managed her dream vacation; she was in a nice room at the Bellagio Hotel in Las Vegas with cash to spare. She dressed in a white pantsuit and a pink button down, intending to find something to eat, having not had anything to eat since breakfast, the flight had supposedly included a meal, but as she and her flight mate had concluded, it wasn't meant for human consumption. She left the room and went to the elevator. Pressing the button, she checked her purse for cash and her card, assured, she looked up as the door opened and blinked. "Tommy?" She asked.

Tommy blinked, "Kim?"

She stepped into the elevator automatically, "What are you doing here?"

"Taking a vacation," Tommy replied casually, almost too casually, "now that Mesogog's gone, I thought I'd enjoy my summer; how about you?"

"Who's Mesogog?" Kim asked, confused, "I've been working so hard…"

"Mesogog," Tommy sighed, "was the alter ego of my now-former employer who resembled a lizard in a leather trench coat and wanted to return Earth to the time of the dinosaurs. I give him points for originality with that one."

"And what did you have to do with that?" Kim asked, "I thought you'd retired."

"So did I," Tommy said, "I had these meteorite fragments filled with power, as in The Power, and they fell into the hands of some of my students. Then Mesogog decided he was going to torture me to make me access another gem and I wouldn't up as a Ranger again. Black, if you're wondering. We…" He had to stop talking because Kim was now laughing hard enough that she had to sit down on the floor.

The door of the elevator opened at the lobby, and the three people waiting simply stared at the sophisticated woman laughing on the floor of the elevator. Tommy presented them with his best look of suffering and stepped past her and into the lobby. One of the men looked him in the eyes and he shrugged, "Cell phone," he muttered and the man nodded. He strolled towards the restaurant casually.

Moments later, Kimberly joined him, still amused but no longer laughing, "I'm sorry," she told him, "It's just that you were so casual about adding another color to your 'wardrobe' that it struck me as funny." She glanced around, "I take it you won?"

"Of course," Tommy replied, "that's why I'm here. Mesogog's alter-ego is my old employer and he felt so bad about what happened that he offered to fund me a nice long vacation. He's in the ranks of people like Bill Gates and Donald Trump when it comes to money and he likes me for some reason."

They reached the hostess stand of the hotel restaurant and the lady there smiled at them, "Table for two?"

The pair looked at each other, "Yes please," Tommy said with a smile. As they walked through the restaurant, he leaned over, "I like your suite, but you deserve to be wearing an elegant evening gown."

Kimberly flushed, "Thank you, I-I haven't had time to shop lately, or the money. I wanted to come here so badly, I'm maxing out my credit cards on this trip."

Tommy nodded, "I'll pay for dinner; Anton can afford it." _And a new dress,_ he thought. They had seen each other before, at Ashley and Andros's wedding, at Trini's funeral and two Ranger Reunions that Kim had been free for. It was there that they had been able to talk about their relationship and Kim had admitted to not having another guy in Florida, but had sent the letter because she had been afraid to ask Tommy to wait for her to go for the international championships she dreamed of. Tommy had been upset at first, but had told her the truth, he and Kat had broken up when she'd moved to London and that it had not been a good break up, which was why he rarely went to events where Kat would be present. After that, he'd settled for a strong, sibling-like relationship with Hailey and that was all. Hailey was the one who kept him organized and kept his computer from randomly throwing sparks, as his last one had after he'd left a cool glass on the CPU.

They were seated at a table and the waiter offered them the wine menu, Kimberly declined, but Tommy ordered a California red that Anton had introduced him to. "I remember hearing about Anton," Kimberly said, "Jason didn't trust him."

"Jason doesn't understand," Tommy replied, "Anton and I met while I was in college, and he was looking for a protégé, he has no children and he wanted someone to train up. I was taking business classes at the time so that I could help at the Dojo, but I wasn't doing so well. I hadn't met Hailey yet. Well, Anton and I just seemed to, uh, click. He's a friend and mentor to me, and in return, I gave him a chance to return to his youth. When I transferred to Sam Houston State, and met Hailey, Anton became our almost parent." Tommy grinned, "You wouldn't believe some of the trouble we got up to." He hesitated for a minute, "I mean, Jason thinks Anton wants more, and except that one time with the leather pants and the handcuffs, we've never really even mentioned that sort of relationship."

"May I take your order sir, ma'am?" The waiter said.

Tommy looked down at the menu, and gave an order, followed by Kimberly. When he walked away, Kimberly leaned forward, "All right, I have to hear about the leather pants and hand cuffs."

"Well," Tommy hesitated, "this never leaves the room. See, Jason came down to visit me as a surprise, and I was at Anton's house down in Houston when he came. Hailey was at the house we shared in Huntsville and she picked Jason up when he called to tell us he was at Intercontinental. When Jason heard I was in Houston, he insisted that they come to see us. Hailey called me before she left the house to warn me, and I asked Anton to help me put Jason in his place. This is after the goose incident, mind you." Kimberly nodded, she'd heard of the 'goose incident'. "Anton and I had been working on plans for thing we wanted at the island and we set those aside to plot. Oh, and I should mention that tequila was involved. Some dish his cook made up that we just _had_ to try. I was rather buzzed when we came up with this. When the butler let Hailey and Jason into the den, I was kneeling in the middle of the floor in a pair of skin tight leather pants that left _nothing_ to the imagination, handcuffed, while Anton, in blue jeans and nothing else paced around me with a whip. Jason turned red, then green, and then bolted. When he was out of sight, we burst into laughter."

Kimberly laughed silently, picturing Tommy in that position. "Is that why Jason won't spar with you anymore?"

"I think so," Tommy shrugged, "'course, it could also be because of the poker incident."

"Poker?" Kimberly replied, "I thought we swore off poker."

"We did," Tommy replied, "until someone brought out the vodka." He leaned forward, "why do you think I cut my hair?"

"I thought that was because of the tomato incident," Kimberly replied.

"No," Tommy said, "Jason and I got drunk and involved in a game of strip poker with Rocky and Adam. We each lost once that night and our punishments were each different. I had to cut my hair. Jason, on the other hand, was required to do a drunk'n'dial to Emily. We have it on tape."

"Jason did _what?"_ Kimberly replied, almost shrieking but catching herself in time.

"He drunk'n'dialed Emily," Tommy replied, "actually, Hailey put it on my laptop, which is upstairs, I'll show you later."

Kimberly shook her head, "Jason, our fearless leader, Jason, the most responsible one, did a drunk'n'dial? I just can't believe that."

Tommy sipped his wine, "Like I said, that was a vodka night."

"Any stories with whiskey?" Kim asked as their food arrived.

"Those are Rocky and Adam stories," Tommy replied, "and I'd rather not share."

"Rocky drinks?" Kim replied.

"Only on a guys' night, it's why he was so bummed about missing the mission." Tommy said, leaning back. He figured that someone had shared the moon mission with her, since every _other_ Ranger knew about Andros and him going after Serpenterra and the Machine Empire.

"I thought that was because of his back?" Kim said, tilting her head.

"Rocky could have done it; his back wouldn't have been a problem if he had gone. It's just that he didn't have a way to go with us." Tommy replied, "I'll explain later."

After they ate, they decided to visit the casino, and soon found themselves at the blackjack tables. "Do you play?" Kim asked, she'd finally broken down enough to have a glass of wine and was feeling fairly good.

Tommy, who'd switched to scotch after the meal, smiled, "Want to?"

"Why not," Kim said, the pair, armed with chips, took seats at one of the tables and began to play.

Three hours and one too many drinks later, Tommy was broke. He'd only brought down a little money and he'd spent it freely. Now he looked blearily at Kim. "I need to get more money," he said, or meant to say, it really wasn't that clear.

Kim, who had stuck to wine but was no less tipsy, nodded, "Let's go." She followed him across the lobby to the elevator…

-----------------------------------------------------

Tommy woke up, and wished he hadn't, over the years he'd decided that the more fun he'd had the night before meant that his hangover would be worse. After his break up with Kat, he'd done the sob in his beer thing, unintentionally, but had not had a hangover. He blinked and sat up, intending to find aspirin. A light hand slid down his chest to land in his lap and Tommy jumped. Looking to his right, Kim was laying there, decidedly undressed. Unless there was another woman here who had thrown her clothing all over the hotel room. He shook his head; he needed to deal with this when he wasn't dying. He stumbled over to the bathroom and dug out some aspirin. Having swallowed that, he walked back into the bedroom and sat down at the table. There was a piece of paper on the table and he pulled it over, hoping to get his mind off his head.

"Oh My God!" He yelled as the words sank into him.

_State of Nevada Marriage License._


	2. Married

A/N This is officially my most popular fic. In less than twelve hours, I've had more reviews than I ever dreamed of getting. I don't know if the chapel they got married in actually exists, but I thought it was hilarious. As for which Red, well, when the rest of the photos are revealed, you'll know.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers, someone else does. The Chapel (named in this chapter) was a figment of my imagination, any relations to a REAL place is just a coincidence.

"_Oh my God!"_

Kim jerked awake, sitting up as she did so, three things came to her attention instantly, one was the incredible hangover, two was her state of dress, or rather, undress, and three was the fact that Tommy was sitting in a chair, wearing an unbelted robe. She blinked at him a minute, trying to understand, but her stomach had other ideas. She threw herself out of bed and into the bathroom to kneel in homage to the porcelain Goddess.

A gentle hand pulled her hair back as a soft robe was draped over her shoulders. As soon as she sat up, the hands left, the sound of water filled the room, and then a glass hovered beside her, "I'm sorry Kim," Tommy said, very softly. "Drink this." Kim took the glass with a shaky hand and rinsed her mouth before drinking some more, "I have aspirin," Tommy added, fumbling with the bottle, after a moment, he offered her two, which Kim swallowed gratefully.

"What happened?" Kim asked.

"I'm not exactly sure," Tommy replied, "I'm assuming there was too much alcohol and sex."

"Was that why you yelled?" Kim asked as her head began to clear.

Tommy hesitated, "Not exactly," he replied, "it's not anything good, though."

Kim stood up and looked at him, "What's wrong? Tell me, Tommy."

Tommy sighed, "Come see for yourself," he steered her back into the other room and pointed at a piece of paper on the table like it was a lethal bomb.

Kim looked at him, and then walked over to look. After a long moment, the words sank in, "Oh no, Tommy…" she turned to him, "we're married." She set the paper back on the table and slapped him, "You idiot!" She screeched, "How could you do this to me! Was this a plan? Get me drunk and ensnare me? You know I don't hold with divorce!"

Tommy looked helpless, but Kim, in her hung over fury, did not notice; "Kim…" he tried.

"No!" She shrieked, hitting him on the chest, "You fix this, Thomas James Oliver, and you fix it before anyone finds out!" She turned, got dressed and stormed out, too ill, angry and upset to stand there and watch him try to reply. She was in the elevator when her cell phone rang. "Hello?" She said.

"Kim, its Jason," her big brother said.

"Jason, how are you?" Kim replied, trying to sound calm.

"I'd be a lot better if the phone message I got last night wasn't real." Jason replied seriously.

"What message?" Kim asked, a feeling of panic rising in her.

"The one from you and Tommy saying that you were getting married in Vegas at the, and I quote, 'Power Ranger Chapel of Love'. Rocky, Adam, and Zack have also called me, asking me if I knew anything."

"Oh no," Kim said, tears welling up in her eyes, "oh no. You weren't supposed to find out."

"Kim," Jason said.

"He's supposed to fix it before you found out. Oh no. This isn't good. Oh Jason!" Kim was aware of the elevator dinging and she hurried off the elevator and into her room trying to stifle her sobs.

"Kim," Jason said his voice dangerously calm, "do I need to come out there?"

Kim took a deep breath as she sat on her bed, "No. We're going to get out of this, there has to be a way to get out of this." She blinked, "Listen, Jase, I appreciate the call, but I'm seriously hung over and I just want to shower and sleep. I'll call you when I wake up, ok?"

"Call me first thing," Jason replied.

"I will, I promise," Kim said.

­­­­­---------------------------------------------

Tommy was sitting in the chair by the table when his phone rang; he instantly scrambled to stop the horrid noise, which grated on a sensitive mind. "Hello?" He said finally.

"Have you lost what little mind you have left?" Jason demanded, not at all caring that his friend was probably hung over, like Kim.

"I think I may have," Tommy replied, "what's up?"

"Don't 'what's up' me, Tom. I _know_ what you did last night." Jason replied.

"How, what?" Tommy said, feeling ill.

"You called me at one in the morning, you and Kim both, to tell me about your impending marriage at the Power Rangers' Chapel of Love. I seriously hope that isn't the name of the place." Jason replied.

Tommy's eye fell on a folder with several photos scattered by the dresser. He got up and walked over, his heart sinking as the words Power Ranger was visible in one of the pictures. "According to the pictures," Tommy replied, picking them up, "Zordon defend us," he muttered, staring at a picture of him and Kim before the 'preacher'. "I was married by the Red Ranger."

"What?" Jason demanded.

Tommy shook his head, "Sorry, I, uh, I'll just let you look at these when I get back, before we burn them in a big bonfire." He tucked them back in the folder, and spotted a second folder half under the bed. "Listen, as soon as my brain stops trying to hammer its way through my skull, I'm calling the city to see how to get this annulled. I'm sure they have a way to do so."

"You better. Kim was crying." Jason said, knowing it was the cruelest thing he could say.

Tommy sat on the bed, "Kim." He rubbed his face, "God, Jase. I didn't mean for this. You know that."

Jason knew; he'd seen the ring Tommy had planned to give Kim. It was his Grandmother's wedding ring and one of the few things he's accepted from David back when they'd first met. "All I can say is fix it, fast." Jason replied then hung up.

Tommy closed his phone and rested his head on his hands. What was he going to do?


	3. Fixing It

A/N: This part has a lot of phone conversations. And some of the photos are revealed.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers and the Power Rangers' Chapel of Love is, so far as I know, is NOT REAL. Sorry guys.

Tommy had showered, taken two more aspirin and ordered a gallon of coffee, thus armed, he took his phone and called the only person he knew who would be able to fix everything. "Hailey's Cyberspace, how may I help you?" Trent said as he answered the phone.

"Trent, its Dr. O. Is Hailey there?"

"Sure, Dr. O, I'll get her, hold please."

Tommy paced as he waited, "Tommy? What's wrong?" Hailey said.

"Can you talk?" Tommy asked, "I mean, is it busy?"

"Not right now, we're just finishing the pre-opening chores." Hailey replied, "Does this have anything to do with that phone call last night?"

"You too?" Tommy asked with a groan.

"I take it you called others."

"Jason," Tommy replied. "Hailey, how am I going to fix this? Kim doesn't want a divorce, but we don't want to be married. We've moved on."

"Well," Hailey said, "That's what annulments are for, Tommy. Get an attorney and have him file. Did you _really_ get married at the Power Rangers' Chapel of Love?"

"I never want to hear that name again," Tommy growled.

"It is funny, you know," Hailey said.

"I'll laugh when it's over," Tommy replied. "Thank you for your help Hailey."

"Later, Tommy," Hailey replied.

"Bye." Tommy hung up the phone and then dialed Anton's home phone, which the butler answered.

"Mercer Residence, how may I help you?"

"This is Dr. Oliver, I was wondering if Mr. Mercer is available," Tommy replied, the man's supercilious tones always made him want to just kick the guy in the rear with a muddy boot.

"Just one moment," the butler replied.

A few moments later, Anton answered, "Tommy?"

"Anton, I'm glad you're home. I need help," Tommy said.

"Who did you kill?" Anton asked.

Tommy rubbed his head, "No one, yet. I was wondering if you knew a good lawyer. An ex-girlfriend of mine, Kimberly Hart, is staying here at the Bellagio, and we got married last night while we were drunk. Since neither of us wants a relationship with each other anymore, and Kim doesn't want a divorce, I was hoping to just annul this thing and never speak of it again."

"So you were the drunk who called twenty times last night." Anton mused, "Harold was quite annoyed."

"I'll apologize when I get back," Tommy replied, "we apparently called everyone. Can you help me?"

"Yes, Thomas," Anton said, "I can. I'll make some phone calls and my lawyer in Las Vegas will telephone you when everything is ready."

"All right, thank you. Just, make sure he calls my cell, I want to see some of the sights today." Tommy replied, he paused, "after today, this never happened. Deny I ever called you, all right? I just want this to disappear."

"I will," Anton replied.

After Tommy said good bye, he reflected on the good things that came about from having a rich, eccentric friend with good lawyers. He dressed in a pair of khaki shorts and a white t-shirt, reflecting that it was a good thing he had such a multi-colored wardrobe, he could dress in whatever tickled his mood. As he fastened his sandals, someone knocked on the door. Opening it, he found Kim watching him, "Kim?" He stepped back, letting her in.

"I was trying to take a nap, and I couldn't," Kim said, as soon as she was inside, Tommy shut the door. Kim was wearing white shorts and a pink t-shirt, and sandals, and as soon as Tommy moved away from the door, she flung herself at him. Tommy caught her easily, holding her as she buried her face in his shoulder, "Oh Tommy," she said, "what did we do?"

"Something that can be fixed," Tommy said, steering them to the bed. Getting her to sit down, he followed suite. "I made some phone calls, and a lawyer is going to call me back. We'll get this annulled and then kill anyone who mentions it again. How does that sound?"

Kim considered, and then nodded, "All right." She looked down and noticed a folder on the floor, bending over she picked it up and flipped it open. "Oh my God!" She yelped. "_We got married at the Power Ranger's Chapel of Love?"_

Tommy sighed, "So everyone's been telling me."

Kim couldn't help it, she laughed, "Only we would do something like that." She flipped the page and choked, "Oh dear, Rocky's never going to let us live that down." She revealed the Ninja Red Ranger standing at the pulpit.

"How about this one," Tommy said, pulling out the one that had disturbed him the most. He didn't know if they were the wedding party or the witnesses, but it was Tommy, surrounded by the Green Ranger, the White Tiger, White Ninja, Red Zeo, Red Turbo, and Black Dino Thunder.

"Can I keep this?" Kim asked.

"We have two copies," Tommy replied, "I'm going to burn mine."

"But it's a good picture," Kim insisted.

"I'm drunk off my ass," Tommy replied.

"Exactly, I'll get it framed," Kim replied.

Tommy rubbed his head and wondered if it was too soon to take any more aspirin.


	4. Elephant

A/N: Bonehead: Here's your stupid elephant. Do you know how hard it is to write an elephant? Hope you like it.

To everyone else: I'm glad this is a popular fic, I just hope I can keep up with your expectations. There is a sequal in the works, and it may even be a series. After all they're Power Rangers, if it can go wrong, it will go wrong, especially during a wedding...(Please, if you like the idea, let me know, if you hate the idea, let me know).

Disclaimer: I claim nothing, own nothing, am very little. I own a truck and a dog.

* * *

After Kim had run her copies of the 'wedding' pictures to her room, Tommy coaxed her into sight seeing with him. Both of them went armed with digital cameras and cell phones. Before they left, however, Tommy snuck another scotch. He could feel that he was going to get through this on a lot of alcohol. Normally he wasn't a drinker, but dealing with Kim's emotional swings, as well as his own, required something drastic.

After inspecting the entirety of the Bellagio, they moved on, looking at each hotel's offers before moving on, when they hit Circus Circus, Kim dragged him in to watch the show. Tommy wasn't a big fan of circuses, not after some of the things he'd seen as a Ranger, but as Kim had pointed out, there wasn't a big bad out there right now and nothing was likely to happen at the circus except for some clowns making fun of them.

Tommy was very reluctant, but, as always, he gave in to his pink clad companion. He couldn't think of a time when he hadn't said yes to her when she turned that look on him. He'd wound up doing all sorts of stupid things for Kim based on that look, and now he was caught again. This time, it was elephants. Elephants that needed audience members. And wouldn't they want the 'happy' couple in the third row to help out?

In answer to the crowd, Kim dragged Tommy down to the ring, where he was almost stood upon, knocked over, and stepped in elephant dung. And Kim was laughing herself sick by the end of his attempts at being the ring master. As the little kid had said while Tommy had left, 'Mommy, why isn't that clown wearing make-up? He's the funniest clown ever.'

Tommy had left a trail right up to the door of the Bellagio, where he had yanked off his sandal and tossed it, wiped his foot and then stormed in one shoe and no shirt up to his room with Kim behind him still giggling. She was plotting her revenge for Tommy's 'plan', but this was a good precursor. All she had to do was figure out what to do next.

Tommy changed when he got to his room, having ignored all the hotel staff to get there; at least he hadn't lost his key. He pulled on a green button down and a second pair of sandals. Given his habit of forgetting and/or losing things, Tommy tended to pack extra shoes and underwear after an unfortunate trip where he'd forgotten both. Kim perched on his bed to watch, simply smiling, "I'm hungry," she announced.

"Well, go eat," Tommy replied, she was probably going to go over the incident in great detail. He wanted to just lie down and ignore that the day had ever happened. Before Kim could respond, Tommy's cell rang, "Dr. Oliver?" He said.

"Tommy?" It was Zack.

"Yes, Zack," Tommy replied.

"Are you ok? You sent me the weirdest message last night," Zack replied.

"I'm on vacation in Vegas, ran into Kim and we got drunk last night." Tommy replied, "Other than a slight hang over and a missing shoe, I'm fine."

"Missing shoe?" Zack asked.

"Trust me," Tommy said as Kim collapsed into giggles, "you do _not_ want to know." He stepped into his bathroom to get away from his giggling ex-girlfriend, "How are you?"

"I'm fine, just worried about you. Is there really a Power Rangers' Chapel of Love?" Zack asked.

"Never heard of one," Tommy replied, "if there is, that could be a _major_ copyright thing, right?"

Zack, a successful lawyer, laughed, "Man, Tommy, you are a nice change of pace. Everyone here just wants to file lawsuits, or kill someone, they haven't decided yet."

"Funny, I called Mercer and he asked me who I'd killed," Tommy replied dryly.

"You called Mercer, what for?" Zack replied.

"Trying to figure out who we called with that insane idea," Tommy replied, "Jason called to make threats and I had no clue what he was talking about."

"Jason made threats?" Zack asked, startled.

"Yeah," Tommy said, "totally killed me what with the hangover. Oh well, I'm going to give Kim a copy of the drunk'n'dial he did on Emily."

"Do you have a death wish?" Zack demanded, "Jason doesn't know there's a tape and he doesn't know that I know."

"It's revenge," Tommy replied. "And I'm only giving her Jason's part. Rocky and Adam still have their secret."

"What ever, man, I got to go," Zack said.

"I'll talk to you later," Tommy replied and they hung up. Tommy checked his hair and stepped back into his room. "Kim, I need your help," he said, grabbing his laptop out of his bag.

"What's going on, Tommy?" Kim asked.

"I need to get a little revenge on Jason," Tommy replied, pulling a blank cd from his bag. He booted his laptop, "I need you to share this with as many of the girls as you care." Thankfully, Hailey had organized his laptop for him; Tommy quickly pulled up the video labeled 'Jase's d'n'd' and burned a copy onto the disk. "It's that drunk'n'dial I told you about last night. Jase doesn't know we have him on tape, but we did have the game in the Lair, everything down there is recorded."

"Everything?" Kim asked, amused.

"Everything," Tommy replied, "which is how I know some of the things about the Dino Teens that I share. It's not like they'd have those conversations around _me_."

"So if we were to have sex down there, it would be recorded," Kim mused.

"Not that we will, but yes," Tommy replied as the cd popped out. He looked at her, "What are you thinking?"

"That I'd love to see their faces if we didn't annul this," Kim replied.

"What? Why?" Tommy asked, freezing in place out of shock.

"Because, I've never felt for anyone what I felt for you; because I was stupid enough to send that letter; because I hate that we're friends and I can't do anything about it." Kim said, "Tommy, after we made up at the reunion, I've been thinking, a lot. I graduated college last December and I have a teacher's license. I want to teach history and coach gymnastics and cheerleading. I want a home and a family, and I haven't met a man who makes me think of that like you do."

Tommy put the disk in its case and thrust it at her. "Kim, you hurt me with that letter, I don't know if we can pick up where we left off."

"Can we try?" Kim asked.

Tommy took a deep breath, "I need to think, Kim. I'm going to take a walk, and think about this." He set the disk on the table and stood up, grabbing his key card. "I'll call you when I get back." Then he left, leaving Kim sitting at the table staring after him.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Kim smiled triumphantly. Oh, she did want him back, had planned on getting Aisha and Tanya to help her with that at the next reunion, but now, she wanted some revenge. Tommy's phone rang and she answered it, "Dr. Oliver's phone," she said sweetly.

"My name is Daniel O'Shae; I'm trying to reach Dr. Thomas Oliver, please." A pleasant male voice said.

"I'm sorry, Tommy stepped out of the room and left his phone," Kim said, "are you the lawyer Mr. Mercer called?"

"Yes I am, Ms…"

"Hart," Kim said firmly, "or Oliver, I guess. I'll tell Tommy you called, Mr. O'Shae, and I'm sure he'll call you back."

"Thank you, Mrs. Oliver. Have a good day." Mr. O'Shae replied and they hung up.

Kim studied Tommy's cell, then pushed a few buttons, "Good bye Mr. O'Shae," she murmured, "I can fix this on my own."


	5. Choices

A/N: I'm sorry that I spent so much time getting this out, the stuped thing wouldn't let me upload _anything._

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, although the Chapel of Love is mine all mine. Oh, so is Gary.

* * *

Kimberly paced her hotel room for a moment, torn between doing what she was thinking, or just working on getting Tommy to agree to give them another chance. She wanted to get him from dragging her to the 'Power Rangers' Chapel of Love', which she would never live down, but she didn't want him so mad as to not want to see if it would actually work out in an adult relationship. She looked on her bed, and the picture of her next to the first yellow Ranger made up her mind. She grabbed her phone and dialed the number quickly. When it was answered, she said, softly, "Gary? I need your help."

* * *

Tommy wasn't sure just what was going on in his life, what with Kim insisting she still loved him, and this whole 'we got married in Vegas' and why hadn't that lawyer called him yet? He growled at his cell, which he'd forgotten on his walk, but Kim had sworn to him that no one had called. It had been two days since that morning, and Tommy's vacation was growing steadily worse. By this point, he wasn't ready to call it a vacation, and he was very tempted to go home and try somewhere else, after making very sure that Kim wouldn't be there; as long as he got this annulled before he left.

Someone knocked on the door, and Tommy, thinking it was Kim, opened the door. A burst of pain and stars shocked him and he stumbled backwards. Standing in the door was a young man with blond hair and an angry look on his face. Kim stood just behind him, looking horrified. "You dumb fool," the man growled, "I'll never get her back now!"

"What?" Tommy said, standing up. "Kim?"

"Don't look at her, you asshole, look at me," the man said, he threw another punch, this time, Tommy blocked it. He didn't know who this person was, but he wasn't going to let him beat the crap out of him. He dodged a few more hits from that man, and then flipped him.

"Look, who are you?" Tommy demanded as the man lay there for a moment.

"Gary," Kim said from the door, "he's an ex-boyfriend who wants me back. Apparently I called him when we were drunk."

"You're mine, Kim," Gary growled, "you're not his anymore."

"Kim doesn't belong to anyone," Tommy replied, deeply offended. "She's her own woman, and lives her own life."

"That's what you think," Gary replied, "she's had you on a pedestal for years, and considers you the mark by which she measures every man."

"If that's true," Tommy replied, "then there's nothing I can do about that. She dumped me in high school, not the other way around. When I forgave her, I said farewell to any say I had in her life. I loved her deeply, and I still care for her, but Kim's life is Kim's life, and any man who truly loves her is going to let her live that life as she wishes. Freedom of choice, Gary, it's always freedom of choice." He kept his voice calm as Gary stood up, and his hands lowered, he didn't want this guy to come after him again, so he kept himself from looking threatening.

"What if she wants to be with you?" Gary asked.

Tommy glanced at Kim, "I don't know, Gary. I gave Kim my heart, and she broke it with a letter. I'd be very careful about letting her back in. I know that I can trust Kim with my life, but with my heart? My heart cries out that I should take the risk, but my mind reminds me of what an emotional wreck I was right after the letter. Not to mention that there are some people who would want to kick me in the head a couple times to make sure I'm thinking straight. Especially since I wouldn't have the, focus, that I had last time, if I hadn't of been so busy, I might have become, well, a shivering hulk that couldn't get out of bed."

Gary nodded, "He's telling the truth Kim," the man shifted his stance, from combative to sheepish. "And honey, you know you're not my type."

Kim giggled, "I know, Gary," she walked over and stood between them, "Tommy, this is Gary, my gay guy friend. Gary, Tommy Oliver, my husband."

"What's going on?" Tommy asked, confused.

"I asked Gary to fly out here," Kim replied, "I wanted to see you get the crap kicked out of you, but you're better than I thought you'd be. The questions were all his."

Tommy sat down, "You had a friend fly out here to beat me up?" He said calmly. "Why?"

"Because I'm never going to live this down, and I know how you feel about losing a fight to anyone but Jason. I wanted to tell people that an ex-boyfriend had flown out here and beat you up, but I didn't realize you were that good." Kim replied candidly.

"And I was telling you the truth," Gary said, "Kim's standards were set by you. And they're surprisingly realistic, considering how nauseously perfect she always made you sound, as a person and as a couple."

Tommy rubbed his forehead, "Kim," he said, "Beautiful," he gave her a helpless puppy look, the kind that had once signaled that he was far too overwhelmed to handle anymore.

Kim sat bedside him and gave Gary a look, Gary walked into the bathroom and shut the door, "I'm sorry Tommy, I just, my wedding was supposed to be special and now, I'm going to have to tell everyone that I got married in Vegas."

Rarely, very rarely, Tommy had moments where an insane idea worked. This might be one of those times. "What if you didn't?" Tommy asked; Kim looked at him, "I'm willing to start dating you again, if we can work out the long distance part, if you are willing to. I've been steadily denying anything happened here, and I know you have to." Kim nodded, "We'll tell the people who know the truth that it was annulled and deny to everyone else. We were drunk, we were stupid, but we didn't do it. If our relationship works out as I hope, we can have your dream wedding still, and as far as most people will know, it will be your first wedding."

Kim considered his words, "What about the priest?"

Tommy shrugged, "We tell him the truth, we eloped, but we wanted to give our families the big wedding, so we are. We'll be paying him or her, and I'm sure they'd be a little more understanding." He cautiously slipped his arm around Kim's waist, "Beautiful, I'm willing to take some risks, if you are. I love you, as I have always loved you, I just don't want you to get scared by a relationship that happens too fast. If we do this, I don't want to lose you again."

Kim nodded, "I don't want to lose you either." She leaned over and kissed him.

Yes, there were still problems. Yes, there were still issues. But at that moment, and in that time, all it was, was perfect.

* * *

_People are going to kill me here, I have visions of running from people with torches and rakes screaming 'Die! Die!', but I promise, there is more to come._

_And as a prieview to the next part..._

"I, Aisha Campbell, take thee, Rocky DeSantos."

"Who is the groom again?"


End file.
